The object of this invention is to provide a person lifting device capable of lifting persons generally sick, handicaped or injured, whether lying on a bed or on the ground. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,475, to lift a person lying on a bed; having a base topped by a cross-beam equiped with two beams some distance apart that can be positioned above and parallel to the person, and having flexible straps fastened at one end to one of the beams at set intervals that are placed under the person and hang from the other beam so as to support the person. The collocation of such flexible straps, especially their placement underneath the person's body, is delicate and difficult, and generally requires the mediation of two helpers, one introducing the flexible straps on one side of the person's body, and the other retrieving the flexible straps on the other side of the person's body in order to hang them on the beam. In addition, such a device is not suited to lift a person lying on a bed which cannot be accessed on one of its sides.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a person lifting device that can be implemented simply and speedily.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a device that is secure, and that will avoid more particularly that the person be subjected to any swaying during the transportation.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a device that will facilitate lifting a person not easily accessible when lying in a bed or lying on the ground.
More specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide instantly adjustable and immediately replaceable vertical height positioning means for the suspended support of the body handling tongs. In a first embodiment, the vertical height positioning means is incrementally and reversably adjustable on a hook and the body handling tongs are swiveled therefrom to swing beneath a person. In a second embodiment, the vertical height positioning means is incrementally adjustable on a ratchet or rack and the body handling tongs are omni positionable to swing therefrom. In a third embodiment, the vertical height positioning means is infinitely adjustable by a jam cleat and flexible for limited swinging movement to engage the tongs beneath a person. In a fourth embodiment, the vertical height positioning means is infinitely adjustable by a jam cleat and flexible rope or cord for omni movement and placement of the tongs beneath a person. And in the fifth embodiment, the vertical height positioning means is infinitely adjustable and omni positionable by a strap and buckle means that permits complete freedom, twisting and turning.